DMRP-07 Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!! Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 7th DMRP set in the OCG, DMRP-07 Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!!. dmrp7-md1.jpg|Savark Calibur, Ghiramessiah - MD1/MD1 dmrp7-md1㊙1.jpg|Savark Calibur, Ghiramessiah - MD1㊙1/MD1 dmrp7-md1㊙2.jpg|Savark Calibur, Ghiramessiah - MD1㊙2/MD1 dmrp7-md1㊙3.jpg|Savark Calibur, Ghiramessiah - MD1㊙3/MD1 dmrp7-m1.jpg| Kyu Kyura Kyurax / Final Burial Five Sense Down - M1/M1 dmrp7-m1㊙1.jpg| Kyu Kyura Kyurax / Final Burial Five Sense Down - M1㊙1/M1 dmrp7-m1㊙2.jpg| Kyu Kyura Kyurax / Final Burial Five Sense Down - M1㊙2/M1 dmrp7-m1㊙3.jpg| Kyu Kyura Kyurax / Final Burial Five Sense Down - M1㊙3/M1 dmrp7-s1.jpg|Dasen, Unrivaled Bind / Pacific Spark - S1/S10 dmrp7-s1㊙.jpg|Dasen, Unrivaled Bind / Pacific Spark - S1㊙/S10 dmrp7-s2.jpg|Duo Commando, Dragon Armored - S2/S10 dmrp7-s3.jpg|Scora, Dimensional Storm - S3/S10 dmrp7-s4.jpg|Zogjigs, Bandaspel - S4/S10 dmrp7-s5.jpg|Bat, Gashura / Blood Red Anger - S5/S10 dmrp7-s5㊙.jpg|Bat, Gashura / Blood Red Anger - S5㊙/S10 dmrp7-s6.jpg|Zett, Datennokokutei - S6/S10 dmrp7-s6裏.jpg|Zetcho, Seikonotentei - S6裏/S10 dmrp7-s7.jpg|Goldoza, Gorigan Crusher / Dynamouse Scrapper - S7/S10 dmrp7-s8.jpg|Dub Fang Kong - S8/S10 dmrp7-s9.jpg|Drap, Escalden / Maxcargo Trap - S9/S10 dmrp7-s10.jpg|Donjungle Strong Seven - S10/S10 dmrp7-s10㊙.jpg|Donjungle Strong Seven - S10㊙/S10 dmrp7-1.jpg|V Charon - 1/94 dmrp7-2.jpg|A.Q.C. - 2/94 dmrp7-3.jpg|Tamashiugatsu Kouseino Seisai Zett - 3/94 dmrp7-4.jpg|Love Gutler, Sixth Warzone / Dark Metropolis - 4/94 dmrp7-5.jpg|Grotis Inkan / Shadow Silfres - 5/94 dmrp7-6.jpg|Meravolgal, Misfortune Demon Bangou - 6/94 dmrp7-7.jpg|Megaboost Churis / 「Crazy Suicide Tactics!」 - 7/94 dmrp7-8.jpg|Kotatsumuri - 8/94 dmrp7-9.jpg|Rald Wasbeater / Honey Down Two - 9/94 dmrp7-10.jpg|Sonandes - 10/94 dmrp7-11.jpg|Sukuzami, Blue Defense Silver / Namuami Rune - 11/94 dmrp7-12.jpg|Deina, Greedy Misery - 12/94 dmrp7-13.jpg|Kenjuno Seisai Zett - 13/94 dmrp7-14.jpg|Molgara, Northern Searcher / Triple Brain - 14/94 dmrp7-15.jpg|Rigetaria, Special Submersible Ship - 15/94 dmrp7-16.jpg|Menda, Fantasy Ink Buddha - 16/94 dmrp7-17.jpg|Water in the Dark - 17/94 dmrp7-18.jpg|Girial, Funeral Demon / Castoff Ted - 18/94 dmrp7-19.jpg|Tin★Bin - 19/94 dmrp7-20.jpg|Rensatsu no Bangetsu Hand - 20/94 dmrp7-21.jpg|Trash Nac, Dragon Armored / 「You and Your Friends!」 - 21/94 dmrp7-22.jpg|Jack, Jumping Balloon - 22/94 dmrp7-23.jpg|Gogogo Chozetsu Rush - 23/94 dmrp7-24.jpg|Django Nyanz - 24/94 dmrp7-25.jpg|Eight Beatles / Lady Creature Four - 25/94 dmrp7-26.jpg|The Gatsurimen - 26/94 dmrp7-27.jpg|Otentosan - 27/94 dmrp7-28.jpg|Ageage Maiko - 28/94 dmrp7-29.jpg|Ail Mor, Gladiator Emperor - 29/94 dmrp7-30.jpg|Ishigane, Strange Stone / Senkin Wall - 30/94 dmrp7-31.jpg|Adomani, Blue Defense Silver - 31/94 dmrp7-32.jpg|Joukano Seisai Zett - 32/94 dmrp7-33.jpg|Calibur Sanctuary - 33/94 dmrp7-34.jpg|Ganpachi, Stubborn Fishery - 34/94 dmrp7-35.jpg|Bataras, Dragon Armored / Neptaran Wave - 35/94 dmrp7-36.jpg|Petan, Red Heat Spear - 36/94 dmrp7-37.jpg|Nkavai, Daspel - 37/94 dmrp7-38.jpg|Ukidu, Daspel - 38/94 dmrp7-39.jpg|Babank, Misfortune Demon 24 - 39/94 dmrp7-40.jpg|Jajan, Misfortune Demon 93 / Woofer Tess Voice - 40/94 dmrp7-41.jpg|Ribros, Penal Doctor - 41/94 dmrp7-42.jpg|Dujido, Darma - 42/94 dmrp7-43.jpg|Durinri, Darma - 43/94 dmrp7-44.jpg|Decopin Churis / Antamo Amen - 44/94 dmrp7-45.jpg|Only Lizard - 45/94 dmrp7-46.jpg|Naniwa Saburo - 46/94 dmrp7-47.jpg|Rhythm Raratta - 47/94 dmrp7-48.jpg|Wantsusan Don - 48/94 dmrp7-49.jpg|Asura Giant - 49/94 dmrp7-50.jpg|Ra Tobi Tol / Kendrick Harvest - 50/94 dmrp7-51.jpg|Duedyne D - 51/94 dmrp7-52.jpg|C.W. Terasu - 52/94 dmrp7-53.jpg|Tentaikansokun - 53/94 dmrp7-54.jpg|Shoezukyun - 54/94 dmrp7-55.jpg|Tyk Tysons - 55/94 dmrp7-56.jpg|Kyuden Trap - 56/94 dmrp7-57.jpg|Hanerunoporin - 57/94 dmrp7-58.jpg|Muji Gandar, Seeker of Thunder - 58/94 dmrp7-59.jpg|Izayak, Red Attack Silver - 59/94 dmrp7-60.jpg|Shinburu, Beginning of the Definite - 60/94 dmrp7-61.jpg|Fos, Strange Stone - 61/94 dmrp7-62.jpg|Chesize Gym - 62/94 dmrp7-63.jpg|Tenseino Seisai Zett - 63/94 dmrp7-64.jpg|Tenjuno Seisai Zett - 64/94 dmrp7-65.jpg|Fist Raygiyo - 65/94 dmrp7-66.jpg|Skez Hunter, Response Bullet - 66/94 dmrp7-67.jpg|Chuck, Shell Beast - 67/94 dmrp7-68.jpg|Jiras, Kettle Friends - 68/94 dmrp7-69.jpg|Namakoko, Shell Beast - 69/94 dmrp7-70.jpg|Kajigri, Daspel - 70/94 dmrp7-71.jpg|Baredu, Daspel - 71/94 dmrp7-72.jpg|Yuzulu, Misfortune Demon 85 - 72/94 dmrp7-73.jpg|Dodoza, Misfortune Demon 58 - 73/94 dmrp7-74.jpg|Welter Rusher - 74/94 dmrp7-75.jpg|Gigabegain - 75/94 dmrp7-76.jpg|Grigedol, Darma - 76/94 dmrp7-77.jpg|Jennyco, Nightwatch Doll - 77/94 dmrp7-78.jpg|Acid Da Alcari - 78/94 dmrp7-79.jpg|Suware! Daiyakikun - 79/94 dmrp7-80.jpg|Peter Burger - 80/94 dmrp7-81.jpg|Uranic Giganto - 81/94 dmrp7-82.jpg|Arima Churis - 82/94 dmrp7-83.jpg|Gyoronpa, Bibira Tank - 83/94 dmrp7-84.jpg|Metal Raratta - 84/94 dmrp7-85.jpg|Gangan Galaxy Base - 85/94 dmrp7-86.jpg|Dadaimogu Tank - 86/94 dmrp7-87.jpg|Oimo Three Brothers - 87/94 dmrp7-88.jpg|Hotch KISS - 88/94 dmrp7-89.jpg|Bunnira - 89/94 dmrp7-90.jpg|Terebizeon - 90/94 dmrp7-91.jpg|Maple Chomomijin - 91/94 dmrp7-92.jpg|Bobobo Boboho - 92/94 dmrp7-93.jpg|Mushurun - 93/94 dmrp7-94.jpg|Maison Do Matango - 94/94 dmrp7-md1.jpg|Savark Calibur, Ghiramessiah MD1/MD1 dmrp7-md1㊙1.jpg|Savark Calibur, Ghiramessiah MD1㊙1/MD1 dmrp7-md1㊙2.jpg|Savark Calibur, Ghiramessiah MD1㊙2/MD1 dmrp7-md1㊙3.jpg|Savark Calibur, Ghiramessiah MD1㊙3/MD1 dmrp7-m1.jpg| Kyu Kyura Kyurax / Final Burial Five Sense Down M1/M1 dmrp7-m1㊙1.jpg| Kyu Kyura Kyurax / Final Burial Five Sense Down M1㊙1/M1 dmrp7-m1㊙2.jpg| Kyu Kyura Kyurax / Final Burial Five Sense Down M1㊙2/M1 dmrp7-m1㊙3.jpg| Kyu Kyura Kyurax / Final Burial Five Sense Down M1㊙3/M1 dmrp7-s1.jpg|Dasen, Unrivaled Bind / Pacific Spark S1/S10 dmrp7-s1㊙.jpg|Dasen, Unrivaled Bind / Pacific Spark S1㊙/S10 dmrp7-s2.jpg|Duo Commando, Dragon Armored S2/S10 dmrp7-s3.jpg|Scora, Dimensional Storm S3/S10 dmrp7-s4.jpg|Zogjigs, Bandaspel S4/S10 dmrp7-s5.jpg|Bat, Gashura / Blood Red Anger S5/S10 dmrp7-s5㊙.jpg|Bat, Gashura / Blood Red Anger S5㊙/S10 dmrp7-s6.jpg|Zett, Datennokokutei S6/S10 dmrp7-s6裏.jpg|Zetcho, Seikonotentei S6裏/S10 dmrp7-s7.jpg|Goldoza, Gorigan Crusher / Dynamouse Scrapper S7/S10 dmrp7-s8.jpg|Dub Fang Kong S8/S10 dmrp7-s9.jpg|Drap, Escalden / Maxcargo Trap S9/S10 dmrp7-s10.jpg|Donjungle Strong Seven S10/S10 dmrp7-s10㊙.jpg|Donjungle Strong Seven S10㊙/S10 dmrp7-1.jpg|V Charon 1/94 dmrp7-2.jpg|A.Q.C. 2/94 dmrp7-3.jpg|Tamashiugatsu Kouseino Seisai Zett 3/94 dmrp7-4.jpg|Love Gutler, Sixth Warzone / Dark Metropolis 4/94 dmrp7-5.jpg|Grotis Inkan / Shadow Silfres 5/94 dmrp7-6.jpg|Meravolgal, Misfortune Demon Bangou 6/94 dmrp7-7.jpg|Megaboost Churis / 「Crazy Suicide Tactics!」 7/94 dmrp7-8.jpg|Kotatsumuri 8/94 dmrp7-9.jpg|Rald Wasbeater / Honey Down Two 9/94 dmrp7-10.jpg|Sonandes 10/94 dmrp7-11.jpg|Sukuzami, Blue Defense Silver / Namuami Rune 11/94 dmrp7-12.jpg|Deina, Greedy Misery 12/94 dmrp7-13.jpg|Kenjuno Seisai Zett 13/94 dmrp7-14.jpg|Molgara, Northern Searcher / Triple Brain 14/94 dmrp7-15.jpg|Rigetaria, Special Submersible Ship 15/94 dmrp7-16.jpg|Menda, Fantasy Ink Buddha 16/94 dmrp7-17.jpg|Water in the Dark 17/94 dmrp7-18.jpg|Girial, Funeral Demon / Castoff Ted 18/94 dmrp7-19.jpg|Tin★Bin 19/94 dmrp7-20.jpg|Rensatsu no Bangetsu Hand 20/94 dmrp7-21.jpg|Trash Nac, Dragon Armored / 「You and Your Friends!」 21/94 dmrp7-22.jpg|Jack, Jumping Balloon 22/94 dmrp7-23.jpg|Gogogo Chozetsu Rush 23/94 dmrp7-24.jpg|Django Nyanz 24/94 dmrp7-25.jpg|Eight Beatles / Lady Creature Four 25/94 dmrp7-26.jpg|The Gatsurimen 26/94 dmrp7-27.jpg|Otentosan 27/94 dmrp7-28.jpg|Ageage Maiko 28/94 dmrp7-29.jpg|Ail Mor, Gladiator Emperor 29/94 dmrp7-30.jpg|Ishigane, Strange Stone / Senkin Wall 30/94 dmrp7-31.jpg|Adomani, Blue Defense Silver 31/94 dmrp7-32.jpg|Joukano Seisai Zett 32/94 dmrp7-33.jpg|Calibur Sanctuary 33/94 dmrp7-34.jpg|Ganpachi, Stubborn Fishery 34/94 dmrp7-35.jpg|Bataras, Dragon Armored / Neptaran Wave 35/94 dmrp7-36.jpg|Petan, Red Heat Spear 36/94 dmrp7-37.jpg|Nkavai, Daspel 37/94 dmrp7-38.jpg|Ukidu, Daspel 38/94 dmrp7-39.jpg|Babank, Misfortune Demon 24 39/94 dmrp7-40.jpg|Jajan, Misfortune Demon 93 / Woofer Tess Voice 40/94 dmrp7-41.jpg|Ribros, Penal Doctor 41/94 dmrp7-42.jpg|Dujido, Darma 42/94 dmrp7-43.jpg|Durinri, Darma 43/94 dmrp7-44.jpg|Decopin Churis / Antamo Amen 44/94 dmrp7-45.jpg|Only Lizard 45/94 dmrp7-46.jpg|Naniwa Saburo 46/94 dmrp7-47.jpg|Rhythm Raratta 47/94 dmrp7-48.jpg|Wantsusan Don 48/94 dmrp7-49.jpg|Asura Giant 49/94 dmrp7-50.jpg|Ra Tobi Tol / Kendrick Harvest 50/94 dmrp7-51.jpg|Duedyne D 51/94 dmrp7-52.jpg|C.W. Terasu 52/94 dmrp7-53.jpg|Tentaikansokun 53/94 dmrp7-54.jpg|Shoezukyun 54/94 dmrp7-55.jpg|Tyk Tysons 55/94 dmrp7-56.jpg|Kyuden Trap 56/94 dmrp7-57.jpg|Hanerunoporin 57/94 dmrp7-58.jpg|Muji Gandar, Seeker of Thunder 58/94 dmrp7-59.jpg|Izayak, Red Attack Silver 59/94 dmrp7-60.jpg|Shinburu, Beginning of the Definite 60/94 dmrp7-61.jpg|Fos, Strange Stone 61/94 dmrp7-62.jpg|Chesize Gym 62/94 dmrp7-63.jpg|Tenseino Seisai Zett 63/94 dmrp7-64.jpg|Tenjuno Seisai Zett 64/94 dmrp7-65.jpg|Fist Raygiyo 65/94 dmrp7-66.jpg|Skez Hunter, Response Bullet 66/94 dmrp7-67.jpg|Chuck, Shell Beast 67/94 dmrp7-68.jpg|Jiras, Kettle Friends 68/94 dmrp7-69.jpg|Namakoko, Shell Beast 69/94 dmrp7-70.jpg|Kajigri, Daspel 70/94 dmrp7-71.jpg|Baredu, Daspel 71/94 dmrp7-72.jpg|Yuzulu, Misfortune Demon 85 72/94 dmrp7-73.jpg|Dodoza, Misfortune Demon 58 73/94 dmrp7-74.jpg|Welter Rusher 74/94 dmrp7-75.jpg|Gigabegain 75/94 dmrp7-76.jpg|Grigedol, Darma 76/94 dmrp7-77.jpg|Jennyco, Nightwatch Doll 77/94 dmrp7-78.jpg|Acid Da Alcari 78/94 dmrp7-79.jpg|Suware! Daiyakikun 79/94 dmrp7-80.jpg|Peter Burger 80/94 dmrp7-81.jpg|Uranic Giganto 81/94 dmrp7-82.jpg|Arima Churis 82/94 dmrp7-83.jpg|Gyoronpa, Bibira Tank 83/94 dmrp7-84.jpg|Metal Raratta 84/94 dmrp7-85.jpg|Gangan Galaxy Base 85/94 dmrp7-86.jpg|Dadaimogu Tank 86/94 dmrp7-87.jpg|Oimo Three Brothers 87/94 dmrp7-88.jpg|Hotch KISS 88/94 dmrp7-89.jpg|Bunnira 89/94 dmrp7-90.jpg|Terebizeon 90/94 dmrp7-91.jpg|Maple Chomomijin 91/94 dmrp7-92.jpg|Bobobo Boboho 92/94 dmrp7-93.jpg|Mushurun 93/94 dmrp7-94.jpg|Maison Do Matango 94/94 Ultra Golden Card dmrp7-g1.jpg|Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental - G1/G5 dmrp7-g2.jpg|Heaven's Gate - G2/G5 dmrp7-g3.jpg|Juranail, Seven Quakes World King - G3/G5 dmrp7-g4.jpg|Miracle Star, Time Caster - G4/G5 dmrp7-g5.jpg|Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard - G5/G5 dmrp7-g1.jpg|Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental G1/G5 dmrp7-g2.jpg|Heaven's Gate G2/G5 dmrp7-g3.jpg|Juranail, Seven Quakes World King G3/G5 dmrp7-g4.jpg|Miracle Star, Time Caster G4/G5 dmrp7-g5.jpg|Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard G5/G5 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries